


The Long Way 'Round

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Because Fuck the Russo Bros, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: This movie broke my heart, ok? A fix-it for what made me the most crazy.





	The Long Way 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> Because Fuck the Russo Bros.

Steve stepped up onto the time machine platform, Stones in one hand, hammer in the other. They exchanged a nod, and Bruce activated the machine.

Bruce counted down while Bucky and Sam waited somewhat patiently, but when he deactivated the machine, a slighter-than-expected figure had appeared on the pad. The helmet of the time suit retracted and...

“Natasha?” Bruce asked, hitting the ground with a thump hard enough to shake the trees around them. “Clint said you were dead.”

“A soul for a soul,” Natasha said, smiling slightly but with something dark in her eyes. “When Steve returned the soul Stone, it brought me back somehow.” She stared at the three of them, taking it all in. “He told me we won?”

“Mostly,” Bruce said.

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky asked finally.

Natasha turned to look toward the water, where an old man was sitting on a bench, a case of some kind on the ground by his side. “He took the long way ‘round.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on tumblr! [melayneseahawk](http://www.melayneseahawk.tumblr.com), of course


End file.
